CALIDEZ HUMANA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: En este fic, Koyomi jamás murió, es más, consiguió lo que más anhelaba, y eso era convertirse en humana y como tal tener emociones humanas,; tener y sentir esa calidez que hace tanto no sentía; calidez que sólo Haruto podía brindarle. PAREJA: Haruto & Koyomi. Mi primer fic en categoría Kamen Rider n n


**SUMARY**: En este fic, Koyomi jamás murió, es más, consiguió lo que más anhelaba, y eso era convertirse en humana y como tal tener emociones humanas,; tener y sentir esa calidez que hace tanto no sentía; calidez que sólo Haruto podía brindarle. **PAREJA:** Haruto & Koyomi.

**CALIDEZ HUMANA**

― _¡Espérame! ― Gritó una voz desde atrás. ― ¡Koyomi! ― Exclamó cuando por fin la alcanzó y la tomó de su brazo._

― _¡No me toques! ― Exclamó la aludida, quitándose de aquel agarre. Para después darse vuelta y caminar hacia el mar que estaba frente a ella; entro al agua que era demasiado fría, pero eso no le importaba, pues con gran decisión, tomó el anillo, el anillo que la mantenía con vida._

_Desde atrás, Haruto la observaba minuciosamente, esperando que la chica se calamara pronto, más su expresión cambió, cuando vio lo que la chica planeaba hacer._

― _¡Suéltame! ― Exclamó Koyomi con lágrimas pero gritó lo suficientemente fuerte, más en cambio sólo recibió una sesión de forcejeó entre ella y Haruto por el anillo. El mismo anillo que ella planeaba arrojar al mar infinito para que acabara con su dolor._

_Haruto logró arrebatarle el anillo y Koyomi sólo podía ver con tristeza como le había sido arrebatada su única salida. El Wizard observó el anillo en sus manos y con gran tristeza y decepción miró a Koyomi mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al verse presa de aquella mirada llena de dolor, Koyomi se adentró un poco más a aquel mar y tomó asiento en un lugar no tan profundo, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir._

― _¡Déjame en paz! ―Gritó Koyomi sin siquiera mirar atrás._

_Haruto no se movió._

―_Mírame… ― Susurró la chica mirando hacia nada. ― No recuerdo nada y mi piel es tan fría ― Musitaba con dolor. Pronto llegaron los sollozos. ― ¡Luzco como un humano, pero soy un monstruo! ― Gritó en un intento de aliviar su frustración._

_Luego de un momento de silencio, en el que sólo se oían las olas romper en las rocas. Haruto caminó hacia a la chica. ― Tienes que enfrentar el presente para avanzar hacia el futuro ― Comentó conforme se sentaba a la par de ella. En su momento sentía el agua helada, quizás recibiría un resfriado, pero no le importaba, él necesitaba hablar con Koyomi y debía hacerlo ahora. ―A pesar de lo que somos ahora… debemos vivir en el presente ― _

_Ante aquellas palabras Koyomi por fin lo miró ― ¿En el presente? ― Repitió._

_El Wizard no dijo nada y en vez de eso tomó la mano de ella en la suya y mirándola a los ojos, prosiguió ― Prometo ser toda la esperanza que necesitas ― Prometió con suma seguridad, al colocarle el anillo nuevamente a Koyomi, cerrando así aquella promesa._

― _Sabía que te encontraría aquí ―Declaró una voz. Koyomi, al reconocerla se dio la vuelta, alejando su vista de aquel mar. ― Lo siento… ― Dijo Haruto ya más cerca de Koyomi. ― Yo… Yo estaba tan ocupado preocupándome por mí mismo… ― Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. ―Que no pensé en… ―_

_Pero Koyomi lo interrumpió ―Recuerdas lo que me dijiste… ― Comenzó mientras se giraba hacia el mar nuevamente. ― ¿Cuándo nos conocimos aquí? ―_

―_**A pesar de lo que somos ahora… debemos vivir en el presente ― **_

_**Ante aquellas palabras Koyomi por fin lo miró ― ¿En el presente? ― Repitió.**_

_Ahora ambos miraban el mar. ―Tenías razón Haruto ― Él la miró ―He aprendido a vivir en el presente, y ahora… he hecho amigos y recuerdos felices… ―_

― _¡Koyomi! ― Exclamó Haruto; Koyomi iba a caer, la falta de mana le estaba haciendo efecto, pero como un reflejo, el chico evitó su caída sosteniéndola en sus brazos, aferrándose más y más a ella cada segundo, con desesperación y miedo, miedo de que ella se fuera… ― No tengo nada de mana en este momento… ― Tragó duro. ― Pero… aún así, yo… ―Le dolía inmensamente tener que pronunciar esas palabras y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a cada palabra._

― _Eres muy cálido… ― Musitó Koyomi aún entre los brazos de Haruto. ―Gracias a ti… Puedo morir como un ser humano ― Haruto la escuchaba, pero la palabra muerte lo paralizaba y lo ponía a pensar, ¿Qué iba a hacer él sin ella? Definitivamente no quería imaginar un mundo sin que Koyomi estuviera a su lado. ― Tu nos salvaste a todos con tu bondad ― __Sí, pero yo quiero salvarte a ti ahora__, pensaba Haruto. ― Incluso sin tu magia… Aún puedes ser nuestra esperanza ― __Aún eres mi esperanza__, pensaba Koyomi. ― Así que… Aún sin tu magia… Aunque yo no esté…No estés triste ― Pedía la joven con un deje de tristeza cargada en su voz. _

― _Koyomi… ― Musitó Haruto._

Koyomi se revolvió en las sábanas, cuidando que su acompañante no se despertara, la joven le dio un vistazo al joven a lado suyo, tan pacífico, tan tranquilo; con minuciosidad observaba su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, eso significaba que dormía tranquilamente, no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió ampliamente; sin previo aviso, notó como Haruto entre sueños se giraba para atraparla en sus brazos, obviamente Koyomi no se resistió y se relajó en aquel cálido abrazo.

_**Cálido…**_

Ahora que por fin era consciente de sus recuerdos, Koyomi formuló su propia retrospectiva; desde que había "caído" en los brazos de Haruto, no entendía el cómo o el por qué siempre este chico era tan cálido, claro que con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a confiar en los demás, pero con Haruto siempre había sido diferente, él le deba esa sensación de calidez que nadie más podía darle, la hacía sentirse bien, protegida y sobretodo querida…

Haruto siempre le traspasaba esa calidez… esa confianza… esa protección, por medio de aquellos toques de mano, que en un principio parecían inocentes. Con el paso del tiempo esos "toques" se convirtieron en abrazos, abrazos que ambos no querían que terminasen nunca. Posteriormente, terminado el asunto de los Phantom, Haruto y Koyomi experimentaron esas emociones al compartir su primer beso, su primer beso de amor verdadero.

Koyomi algo sonrojada sonrió cubriéndose un poco con las sábanas, después algo en su mesita de noche llamó su atención; sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y nostalgia.

_**Era la foto de su boda…**_

Oh sí, estos dos tenían casi tres años de casados, y Koyomi aún seguía sin creerlo.

Ese día fue maravilloso, el día que por fin ambos unirían sus vidas en una sola, el día en que Haruto sustituiría aquel anillo que mantenía con vida a Koyomi, por uno que la mantuviera atada a él y a nadie más… un anillo de compromiso…una argolla de bodas…

Instintivamente, la joven alzó su mano para visualizar aquellos anillos y también observó los de Haruto. Era mágico como esas argollas encajaban perfectamente en ambos.

Los votos de la boda fueron sumamente tiernos, cargados de todos los sentimientos de ambos.

Haruto había recalcado su promesa de ser la única esperanza para Koyomi, además de amarla y protegerla hasta el fin de ambos, incluso más allá de la muerte.

Koyomi había prometido ser el apoyo, fuerza y la guía de Haruto en sus momentos de debilidad, y al igual que él, prometió amarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Su beso como marido y mujer ya denotaba un profundo amor, y ambos lo sabían.

De ahí en adelante la vida para el matrimonio había sido sumamente armónica y sobretodo llena de amor.

Quizás Koyomi no recordaba nada antes de su muerte en el pasado, pero eso ya no le importaba, con la vida que tenía en este presente era más que suficiente.

― ¿Koyomi? ― Pidió una voz adormilada. La chica se tensó un poco por la sorpresa, pero después sonrió de lado y miró por sobre su hombro a su esposo, Haruto Soma, quién frotaba sus ojos después de una larga noche de sueño. ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? ― Cuestionó incorporándose un poco.

Koyomi lo imitó. ― No es nada, sólo pensaba unas cosas ―

Haruto dudó un poco.― ¿Y se puede saber en qué? ― Pidió

―En ti… ― Respondió Koyomi al momento de plantar un rápido beso en los labios de su esposo.

― Mmm entonces está bien ― Agregó el Wizard con una sonrisa orgullosa. ― ¿Koyomi? ― Cuestionó algo confundido.

La chica se había lanzado a sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente. ― Gracias Haruto… ― Susurró la chica en su pecho.

Haruto medio sonrió, a veces no eran necesarias muchas palabras, después de todo, ambos siempre habían tenido "esa conexión". Así que sin pedir más, el chico correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. _― Gracias a ti… Koyomi ― _Se dijo en su mente.

― ¡Otou-San! ¡Okaa-San! ― Exclamó de pronto una pequeña voz.

Al oír su llamado, la Pareja Soma se separó para recibir a su hijo de dos años, Hotaru, quien sin pedir permiso, subió como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían a la cama de sus padres.

― Ohayo, Hotaru-Kun ― Saludó Koyomi con una sonrisa.

― Ohayo, Okaa-San ― Dijo el pequeño imitando la sonrisa de su Madre.

― Hey amiguito, ¿Listo para desayunar? ― Pidió Haruto a su primogénito al momento que revolvía su cabello café oscuro.

― ¡Sí! ¿Otou-San, podemos comer donas? ― Pidió el pequeño mirando a su Padre.

Haruto y Koyomi rieron. Definitivamente su primogénito había obtenido un poco de ambos, la mirada tierna y las emociones de su madre, y por supuesto la testarudez y glotonería de su padre.

― ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu Okaa-san? ― Cuestionó Haruto divertido.

El pequeño no lo dudó y miró a su madre con los ojos más tiernos. A pesar de intentarlo, Koyomi perdió ante su hijo. ― Esta bien, Hotaru-Kun, pero que no sean muy azucaradas, ¿De acuerdo? ―

El niño asintió vertiginosamente para después salir corriendo a la cocina. Sus padres lo miraban con mucha alegría.

― Será mejor que lo supervise ― Comentó Haruto saliendo de la cama.

― ¡Haruto, espera! ― Llamó su mujer. El aludido se detuvo y se acercó nuevamente a su esposa.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Bueno… Mmm hay otra razón por la que me desperté temprano hoy ― Musitó Koyomi.

El chico medio sonrió, algo en él le decía que había algo más. ― ¿Enserio? Bueno, pues soy todo oídos ―

Koyomi movió nerviosamente sus manos, para después indicarle a Haruto que se acercara para susurrarle.

Al oírla, los ojos del chico estaban como platos.― ¿¡Estás embarazada de nuevo!? ― Pidió.

La joven sólo asintió lentamente, esperando la reacción de su esposo, el cual de un momento a otro tomó a Koyomi en sus brazos y dar un par de vuelta con ella. ― ¡Haruto! Jajaja ¡Bájame! ―

Haruto obedeció, y al hacerlo besó a su esposa en la frente, en los labios y finalmente en el vientre.― ¡Esto es una maravillosa noticia! Te amo Koyomi ―

― También te amo Haruto ―

Luego de esto ambos compartieron un largo y apasionante beso.

Koyomi Soma ha aprendido a vivir como humana otra vez, nuevamente siente esa calidez que creía haber perdido; primero con los brazos de Haruto… después los besos y finalmente aprendió a recibir y dar calidez a otra persona, una personita dentro de ella… primero lo experimento con Hotaru y ahora lo viviría con Naomi Soma… su segunda hija.

Haruto tenía razón, incluso lo que ellos hayan sido o hayan hecho, ya no importa, lo que importa es el presente, y la Familia Soma era el vivo ejemplo de cómo era eso.

**FIN**

**N/A: Bueno, he terminado ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado y ya saben que si es así no olviden comentar. ¡Saludos! n_n**


End file.
